The Sun Never Sets
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: It was a meeting that was fated to happen sooner or later, for such was their tangled destinies. Called to the palace for a meeting with the Queen, Ciel and Sebastian encounter a mysterious nobleman who is much more than he seems.


**_Because crossovers are fun, and empire!England is sheer awesomeness. (Sorry Prussia, but you have some serious competition)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Sun Never Sets<span>**

Ciel tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for John Brown to announce him, though he was careful not to show any other signs of displeasure. He sighed, eyes fixing idly on the elegant patterns that decorated the cornice. Time and again he had requested to keep their correspondence mail-only, but the queen insisted on these private meetings.

The attendant knocked on the closed door, causing a quietening of the light chatter that emitted from within. After a few moments, the queen's familiar voice bade them enter.

"The Earl of Phantomhive," John intoned as Ciel stepped in and made his bow.

As always, the queen sat next to a table covered with a lavish display of cakes and pastries, filled tea cup placed before her. The butlers Grey and Phipps stood stoically by the wall, so still that they could have been part of the furnishing, but Ciel knew that they were much more attentive than they outwardly let on. That was nothing new.

What was unexpected, however, was the stranger who lounged on one of the plush chairs before it, legs stretched out with ankles elegantly crossed. He rose to his feet at Ciel's entrance.

The fair-haired man was dressed impeccably in the first stare of fashion – his coat of fine cloth boasted an excellent cut, in a deep blue laced with gold; his neck cloth was white and neatly knotted; a black silk top hat sat in a gloved hand as he inclined his head in greeting.

Queen Victoria gave him her hand and he raised it to his lips punctiliously. "I'll take my leave, then, Your Majesty?"

The queen bestowed him with a gracious smile. "Very well. I do hope that you will come to visit me again soon, Arthur."

Sketching a bow, he replied smoothly, "It would be my pleasure to do so, my queen."

With that he moved with swift, confident strides out of the room, nodding again to Ciel as he passed. The door closed with a quiet click behind him, and Ciel pushed his curiosity back as he finally approached the queen for the business that she had summoned him for.

* * *

><p>Sebastian stood to attention outside of Queen Victoria's receiving rooms, awaiting the end of his master's audience with the queen.<p>

The door opened not long after the young lord had entered, drawing Sebastian's curious glance. A blond man emerged from the rooms, pausing to exchange some words with John Brown and receive his cape and cane from a bowing servant.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly. This man… his scent was not that of a human. But he was not a demon, nor a shinigami; indeed not any of the immortal beings that he had encountered before.

Emerald green eyes suddenly locked with his. Those were age-old eyes, just like his own, piercing through him. Sebastian broke the gaze first, bowing deeply in a practiced show of respect. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man replace his top hat and make to leave.

His steps slowed for a brief moment as he swept past Sebastian.

"Don't overstep your boundaries, demon. I will be watching." The warning was whispered yet steeped in such power that Sebastian was frozen in place, his blood running cold. By the time he could turn around, the blond was long gone.

Recovering himself, Sebastian glanced sharply at John Brown. The queen's attendant stood there as expressionless as ever, though Sebastian knew that the other was watching him behind those dark shades.

"Who was that?" he finally asked aloud, when it became clear that no explanation would be forthcoming.

Shaded eyes surveyed him for a while longer; judging, evaluating. When John Brown finally replied, it was a mere three words that answered everything and nothing at all.

"The British Empire."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Loved it? Hated it? Either way, do leave a review! Constructive criticism is most welcome.<strong>_


End file.
